Los Cinco
by Chibineko-nyo
Summary: Una leyenda. 5 Dragones. 1 Diosa. Un Plan. La muerte. Ellos no saben lo que son, de lo que son capaces los poderes que albergan sus cuerpos...Su amistad durara a travez de los problemas que enfrentaran por culpa del peligro que conlleva liberar a la diosa
1. Prólogo

**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, Pertenece a las increíbles CLAMP, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para mis pequeñas historias, las cuales hago sin fines de lucro**

-Hola- hablando.

-_Hola_- pensando.

-"_Hola_"- sueños.

**Prologo – Los Cinco-**

Señor los informes que pidió llegaron – el asistente se acerco al escritorio de su jefe y coloco las carpetas sobre el.

Bien, déjamelos aquí y llama a la señorita Lang, necesito hablar con ella –

Si señor – le respondió el hombre, saliendo de la oficina

- pero que tenemos aquí….- el misterioso hombre se tomo la barbilla y comenzó a leer el contenido de la carpeta. – Veamos… interesante….- unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento – pase –

-Con su permiso señor – una elegante mujer de no mas de 30 años se paro frente al escritorio - ¿me mando a llamar? –

-Si, toma asiento Xing, - le dijo extendiéndole unas fotografías que venían con los informes, en la primera de las fotografías, aparecía una joven de cabello castaño claro y brillantes y hermosos ojos esmeraldas – Ella es Kinomoto Sakura, de 16 años de edad, es la nieta del jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente, sede Japón, reside en Tokio, Tomoeda, con su padre y su hermano, es poseedora de la magia elemental, una de las mas poderosas artes conocidas. – la mujer levanto la vista de la foto y miro a su jefe, luego bajo la vista nuevamente a las fotos, y paso a la siguiente, en esta se veía a un joven de cabello color chocolate y profundos ojos ámbares, con semblante serio – El es Li Syaoran, de 17 años, Futuro jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente de China, que ahora es dirigido por su madre, y único heredero del clan mas poderoso de toda China, el clan Li, reside en Hong Kong con su madre, sus hermanas y su prima, posee magia elemental, al igual que la señorita kinomoto. Es un verdadero maestro en las Artes Marciales – la mujer paso a la siguiente foto, en la que se veía a una joven de cabellos largos y negros, y ojos amatistas - Daidouji Tomoyo, 16 años, es la heredera de la empresa de juguetes mas importante de Japón, The Piffle Princess, Reside con su madre en Tokio, Tomoeda, es prima de Kinomoto, posee magia lunar, de ella provienen sus poderes de sanación, además de la posibilidad de ver el futuro. –

-Oh… - soltó la mujer y paso a la siguiente foto – este es guapo – dijo con una sonrisa, en la foto se veía a un joven de cabello negro azulado, y misteriosos ojos añiles.

-Ese es Hiraguizawa Eriol, de 17 años de edad, es el hijo de embajador de Japón en Inglaterra y de la jefa del Concilio de Hechiceros del Occidente, sede Inglaterra. Reside en la embajada con sus padres, y sus creaciones, una mujer y una pantera negra ambos con alas de mariposa, la mujer fue metida en la sociedad, haciéndose pasar por su prima, de nombre Akitsuki Nakuru, y la pantera tiene una forma falsa de un gato negro, este joven tiene un increíble poder proveniente del sol, también, al igual que la señorita daidouji, es capaz de ver el futuro.

-Que joven mas interesante…-

-En la siguiente foto – continuo el hombre mientras la mujer pasaba la foto, en ella había una joven de cabello largo negro, y ojos color rubí- vemos a Li Meiling, de 16 años, prima de Li Syaoran, vive con su tía y sus primos, tiene la capacidad de dominar el agua a su antojo, es conocida en el concilio, como la hechicera del agua, muy pocas personas tienen esa capacidad. Ah! y domina a la perfección las artes marciales –

-Realmente interesante, pero… ¿que pasa con estos chicos? – la mujer lo miro dejando las fotos sobre el escritorio.

-Todos estos jóvenes, llamados los Cinco, entrenaron juntos en Japón, Syaoran, Sakura y Eriol son los que mas se destacan por sus habilidades, pero no por eso debemos descuidar a las otras dos…- una sonrisa cínica apareció en sus labios

-Sigo sin entender, señor…-

-Debemos encontrar la forma de obtener los poderes de estos jóvenes, los necesito y si no los tengo interferirán en mis planes, por eso, querida Xing Lang, encárgate, se que tu podrás hacerte cargo perfectamente de estos niños –

-Si señor – dijo la mujer y haciendo una reverencia desapareció.

-Ese poder sera mio, cueste lo que cuente… ¿verdad Fye?

-Miau - el regordete gato amarillo y de increíbles ojos azules se estiro sobre el escritorio y comenzó a ronronear por las caricias de su amo.

-Aunque tenga que matarlos para hacerlo…- dijo el hombre apretando los dientes

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Comentarios de la autora.** Gracias por leer mi historia, realmente se los agradezco me hacen muy feliz, y me harian mucho mas feiz si me dejaran sus reviews, y me comenten como va la historia, si les gusta, o no…

Este capitulo lo volvi a subir con algunos arreglos, porque la historia a donde la estaba llebando no me cerraba, y quedaba mal… bueh… los dejo con el proximo capitulo.

Ahh! Para los que ya leyeron hasta donde va, pronto voy a subir el capitulo 3 asi que paciecia y mil perdones por la demora…

Besotes.

Chibineko-nyo….


	2. Capitulo 1: 1º Ataque

**Card Captor Sakura no es mio, pertenece a Clamp, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para mis historias, que solo tienen el fin de entretener.**

**Capitulo 1: 1º Ataque**

Xing estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con los informes con sus respectivas fotos sobre el, tomo una foto grupal de los jóvenes y la observo de cerca.

veamos… ¿con quien empiezo? – dijo pasando su dedo por cada uno de los presentes en la fotografía - ¿serás tu? No… Empezare contigo!- dijo con una sonrisa – Estas mas cerca - -

¿Me llamo Ud. Señorita? – una joven entro a la pequeña oficina y se paro frente al escritorio lleno de papeles

Si Ling, necesito que me ayudes con un trabajo que me dieron. – le dijo Xing extendiéndole la foto que tenia en sus manos – necesito de ti… maestra de la ilusión, empezaremos con el. – señalo en la foto a Syaoran

¿Será divertido? – pregunto la joven con aire inocente.

Muy divertido…- le respondió Xing con una sonrisa.

Será como ud. Diga, señorita… -

--------------------------------

Miro su reloj con pesadumbres, este marcaba las 5:30 pm. Había sido un día realmente largo, le dolía mucho la cabeza, para colmo de males su amigo no dejaba de hablar.

- hahahahaha –

- Eres un idiota Ming…- Syaoran tenia una enorme vena en la frente y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

- No se como pudiste quedarte dormido en clase y decirle eso a la profesora – dijo Ming limpiándose las lagrimas provocadas por la risa – vas a ser el hazmerreír del aula por una semana, tal vez mas –

Y no era para menos, Syaoran se había quedado dormido sobre su pupitre y cuando la profesora lo regaño, el solo balbuceo "no mami, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela" lo que provoco una enorme vena en la cabeza de la profesora y un estallido de carcajadas en toda el aula, además de una sanción para Syaoran y esperar en el pasillo a que terminara la clase.

estaba cansado…- se defendió Li - y la clase era de lo mas aburrida –

Claaaro… "no mami, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela" – repitió Ming con acento burlón haciendo sonrojar a Syaoran, pero palideció de repente al sentir una presencia conocida y una desconocida pero negativa y llena de odio – _Sakura…_ - pensó.

¿Que ocurre? Te pusiste pálido, ¿pasa algo Li? – pregunto su amigo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Syaoran se había ido corriendo hacia el parque, de donde provenían las presencias.

Llego a la pequeña laguna que había en el centro del parque, Sakura estaba parada en la orilla de esta.

- ¿Sakura? – el joven no salía de su asombro, hacia años que no la veía - ¿Eres tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura volteo la cabeza y le sonrió, se dio vuelta por completo, tenia las manos sobre su estomago – Syaoran…- la chica se miro las manos y las aparto de donde estaban, las tenia bañadas en sangre – Duele…- dijo en un susurro.

Syaoran miro horrorizado a Sakura y corrió a su encuentro, pero a mitad de camino se quedo paralizado

_No puedo caminar_ – pensó, recién ahí se percato del sello en el suelo - ¡Pero que rayos…! –

hahahahaha!! – Xing apareció de atrás de un árbol – ¡Vaya! Que fácil….-

¿Sakura? – dijo Syaoran confundido – ¿que es esto? ¿Quién diablos eres tu? – le pregunto a Xing

¿Así que tú eres uno de los más fuertes? No lo parece, creo que te falta percepción, Syaoran Li, ¿o será que al ver a alguien especial te ciegas por completo? – Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa que mas parecía una mueca.

¡¡Dime quien rayos eres y que quieres!! – le grito Li

Basta de preguntas… no tengo ganas de respondértelas – levanto sus manos y del suelo y alrededor de Syaoran aparecieron 4 pilares que completaron el sello, por ellos subió un pilar de luz que rodeo a Syaoran, este profirió un grito desgarrador de dolor, los 4 pilares empezaron a girar formando un circulo que se fue haciendo cada vez mas pequeño, sellando a Li entre ellos dejándolo inconciente.

Xing se acerco a Syaoran y en sus manos aparecio una especie de botella, de syaoran comenzo a salir una especie de bruma color verde, que se metio en la botella, xing con un movimiento rapido la tapo y la sello con su magia.

Uno menos – dijo – realmente pense que seria mas difícil… - Sakura la miraba desde donde se habia quedado – Gracias Ling –

Un placer señorita – Ling volvio a su forma original

Hiciste un trabajo excelente… - dijo sonriendole – Bien! Vamos por el siguiente – con un gesto de su mano hizo desaparecer a Syaoran y luego desvaneciendose ella dijo – A Japon…. – seguida por Ling.

Continuara…

Comentarios mios (o sea de la autora)

Este es el primer fic que publico, asi que me siento un poco nerviosa… se que los capitulos estan saliendo algo cortos, voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacerlos mas largos…. Tenganme paciencia TTTT soy nueva en el tema de la publicacion y mis otros fics (escritos solo en papel) no estan divididos en capis.

Entiendan que si pongo algo mas, les cuento todo el fic en un capitulo xD…

Sus comentarios son bienvenidos sean buenos o malos y me van a ayudar a mejorar mi trabajo, asi que si tienen ganas dejen sus reviews onegai….

Mis actualizaciones seran mas o menos cada semana….

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia….

Besotes

Chibineko-nyo


	3. Capitulo2: 2º ataque

**Card Captor Sakura no es mio, pertenece a Clamp, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para mis historias, que solo tienen el fin de entretener.**

**Pa que se entienda:**

"_¡hola!": sueños_

_Hola: pensamientos_

Hola: hablar normal

**Hola : hablando chino** (creo que solo los usare en los hechizos)

¡Ahora si al capitulo!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 2: 2º Ataque**

"_Un pequeño estaba sentado en los columpios que había en el jardín de la enorme mansión, vestía completamente de blanco, y estaba llorando._

_Hola – dijo una pequeña, ella llevaba un vestidito negro – ¿que te pasa? –_

_Mi padre murió… y lo extraño mucho- dijo el pequeño sin dejar de llorar_

_Oh… - dijo la niña – ¿sabes? Mi madre también murió hace poco… - el niño la miro – pero estoy segura de que ambos están en un hermoso lugar en el cielo, cuidándonos- le dijo con una sonrisa triste y los ojos llenos de lagrimas. – mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto – se presento tendiéndole su pequeña manito._

_Yo soy Syaoran Li – le dijo el niño tomando la mano que la niña le tendía._

_Syaoran estaba parado al borde de un acantilado, mirando hacia la ciudad, se volteo lentamente, de su frente caía sangre, al igual que de su labio y tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro – Sakura… Ayúdame…-"_

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH - Sakura se despertó sobresaltada, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué paso hija?- su padre abrió la puerta y corrió a abrazar a su hija – ¿estas bien? –

- Si papa – Sakura se agarro fuerte de su padre – fue un sueño… -

Luego de tranquilizarla le dijo - baja a desayunar cariño – dándole un beso en la cabeza – el desayuno se enfría – dicho esto salio de la habitación

- Si…- _¿que fue eso? Espero que Syaoran este bien... _Pensó mientras se dirigía al baño a tomarse una ducha rápida.

A los pocos minutos bajo a la cocina.

Buenos días monstruo... Con esos gritos vas a despertar a todo el barrio… -

Yo no soy un monstruo!!!! – grito sakura con una enorme vena en la frente

Como no… - dijo Touya rascándose la nuca

Buenos días hija- el señor Fujitaka la saludo con una sonrisa.

¡Muy buenos días papa! – respondió olvidando la ira que su hermano le provocaba.

Mientras desayunaba, miro el reloj que estaba en la pared

Hoe!!!!! Es muy tarde!!! – grito agarrando su mochila y corriendo hacia la puerta

Espera Sakura!! – trato de detenerla fujitaka, pero ya era tarde, Sakura ya se había ido.- esa chica no va a cambiar –

Ni te molestes papa… los monstruos no cambian… -dijo touya agarrando su maletín y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Pero… se olvido su almuerzo…- dijo su padre levantando el obento, Touya suspiro pesadamente.

Dámelo, yo se lo llevo, al fin y al cabo me queda de camino al hospital – no era cierto, Touya era cardiólogo y trabajaba en el hospital de Tokio, y la secundaria Seijou quedaba a trasmano, pero por Sakura hacia cualquier cosa, al fin y al cabo era su hermanita, por supuesto Sakura no sabia nada de esto.

Gracias Touya – fujitaka le alcanzo el obento y touya se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura corría lo mas rápido que le daban los pies y los pulmones, al pasar por el parque pingüino, un llanto llamo su atención y miro hacia el gran tobogán con forma de Rey Pingüino, una pequeña niña estaba sentada abajo del tobogán, el llanto provenía de ella, lentamente se acerco y se agacho al lado de la pequeña

¿Estas Bien?, ¿Te paso algo? – le pregunto a la niña pero esta no contestaba, solo seguía llorando – Oye… - le tomo de la barbilla y le levanto el rostro, la niña sonreía con una mueca horrible, Sakura se asusto y cayó sentada.

Tonta… - dijo la niña. Alrededor de Sakura apareció un circulo con símbolos extraños, las letras grabadas en el comenzaron a brillar

Q—Que es esto?!?! – Sakura estaba muy asustada.

**Jiěfàng fēng yìn**!!!! (N/A: libérate sello). Una luz rodeo a Sakura elevándola en el aire, Xing se acerco al inconciente cuerpo de sakura y saco una botella, similar a la que uso con Syaoran, la abrió y esta comenzó a llenarse de la energía rosada de Sakura, cuando llego a poco mas de un cuarto, un grito alarmo a Xing

Sakura!! – Touya grito llamando a su hermana, algo en el le decía que esta estaba en peligro (N/A: que groso el pibe este xD)

¡Demonios! – dijo Xing cerro la botella y desapareció junto a Ling, que aun conservaba la forma de niña, Sakura cayo inconciente al piso, Touya llego en ese momento, y la vio, esta tenia la forma de una niña de 4 años, corrió a verla.

¿Sakura? – la pequeña abrió lentamente los ojos -¿Qué demonios te paso? – Sakura se miro las manos y luego el cuerpo y se puso a llorar.

¿Que es esto? – dijo entre sollozos.

¿Quién te hizo esto sakura? –pregunto su hermano preocupado.

Yo… no lo se…- las lagrimas corrían sin parar por su rostro.

Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron a donde Sakura y Touya se encontraban. Sakura al ver a Tomoyo se arrojo en sus brazos

Tomoyo!!!- grito y siguio llorando.

¿Touya que haces aquí? ¿y quien es esta niña? – pregunto Tomoyo tratando de separar a la pequeña de su cuerpo para verle el rostro, pero sin resultado.

Sentimos una presencia y vinimos a ver que era, tú sabes que paso Touya? – pregunto Eriol.

Cuando llegue aquí la encontré así – respondió el medico cruzándose de brazos, la pequeña levanto el rostro y se abrazo a Eriol –

¿Quien te hizo esto Sakura? – Pregunto suavemente acariciando su cabeza

¿¡¿Sakura?!? – exclamo Tomoyo. La niña la miro con sus hermosas esmeraldas brillando por las lágrimas.

No lo se… yo… solo trate de ayudar a la niña y me encerró en un circulo con símbolos y no me acuerdo de nada mas –

¿Que niña? – pregunto touya – aquí no había nadie cuando te encontré Sakura –

Claro hermano, no van a esperar a que llegues para presentarse…- dijo Sakura con ironía.

Mientras discutían Tomoyo miraba a sakura sorprendida, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

¿Hola? Ah, hola Meiling! Eh? No, no… ¿que quieres decir?, no te escucho, ¿hola? ¡Diablos! ¡Se corto! –

¿Quien era? – pregunto Eriol

Meiling…pero no se que me quiso decir, no le entendí…-

Bueno - dijo Touya - yo debo irme, se me hace tarde, uds. podrían encargarse de Sakura?

Oye… no soy una niña! Se cuidarme sola… -

Con ese cuerpo y el ataque no podemos arriesgarnos Sakura…- dijo Eriol

Eriol tiene razón – dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa y levantándola en sus brazos dijo – ven, vamos a la escuela, se nos hace tarde-

¿Tenemos que ir? –dijo Sakura – ¿que voy a hacer? –

Lo arreglaremos cuando el momento llegue… - dijo Eriol y los tres se dirigieron a la secundaria Seijou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la escuela se encontraron con Yamasaki y Chiharu

Buenos días – Saludaron, Yamasaki y Chiharu El timbre sonó en ese momento y Yamasaki agrego sonriendo - será mejor que entremos o el profesor se enojara… - pero se puso serio de repente - ¿Quién es esta niña? – pregunto. A Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo les apareció una gotita en la nuca.

Ella es… - comenzó a decir Eriol

Su sobrina! – se apuro Sakura – Soy la sobrina de tío Eriol –

Oh… ¿Y porque la trajiste a la escuela?

Deja de hacer tantas preguntas Yamasaki!!! – lo regaño Chiharu agarrándolo de la oreja

Esta bien Mihara, no te preocupes, no me molesta… - dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – la verdad es que no tenia a nadie que la cuide y no podía dejarla sola… es muy pequeña - este comentario se mereció un pellizco de parte de Sakura en la espalda de Eriol, mientras Tomoyo se aguantaba la risa.

Supongo que tienes razón… - dijo Takashi sonriendo, y se alejo con Chiharu.

Al llegar al aula, se dieron cuenta de que el profesor ya estaba adentro.

¿Y ahora que haremos? – preguntó Tomoyo

Sakura, ¿puedes quedarte aquí? – le pregunto Eriol agachándose para quedar a su altura – seria un problema si entramos los 3 -

¿Van a quedarse ahí afuera o piensan entrar? – el profesor se asomo por la puerta, con el seño fruncido – ¿quien es la pequeña? ¿Acaso es su hija? – les pregunto a Eriol y a Tomoyo con una sonrisa burlona – ¿Eh Daidouji? – Tomoyo estaba roja como un tomate, y Eriol se levantó apretando la mandíbula. Desde adentro del aula se escuchaban las risas de sus compañeros, lo que aumentaba la vergüenza de Tomoyo. –Así que uds. ya… -

No le falte el respeto a Tomoyo! – dijo Eriol enojado, y comenzó a hacer sentir su aura mágica

¿Eriol que haces? – pregunto Sakura bajito y tirando de sus pantalones

¿Eriol? – repitió tomoyo - ¿Qué estas haciendo? –

No voy a dejar que este tipo te falte el respeto – dijo Eriol con los puños apretados.

Basta Eriol! – le grito Sakura. La energía de Eriol dejo de notarse y el profesor los miro extrañado.

¿Qué hacen ahí parados? – pregunto – Entren de una vez – y agachándose a Sakura le dijo – Hola pequeña Hibari, ¿como estas? – acariciándole la cabeza. Un gran signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de Sakura – _¿Hibari?_ - pensó. Los tres entraron al aula y cada uno se sentó en su asiento, menos Sakura que se sentó en el suelo, atrás de la silla de Eriol.

_¿Qué fue eso? _- pensó Sakura - ¿_Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora? Con este cuerpo no puedo hacer nada… ni siquiera ir a la escuela, no que eso me moleste pero…._ – unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro – _Me pregunto como estará Syaoran… tengo una sensación extraña en mi corazón… ese sueño me dejo muy preocupada... tal vez lo llame mas tarde_…- sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa _– si lo llamo y escucha esta voz que tengo ahora se preocupara y no quiero eso_…- sonrió suavemente –_ recuerdo cuando lo conocí…a propósito, hoy también soñé con eso… el día que lo conocí, pero ahora recuerdo el día en que lo volví a ver, cuando su madre lo dejo con nosotros para que entrenara…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Flash Back_

_Syaoran caminaba a la derecha de su madre, pero un paso más atrás._

_Buenas tardes Sr. Fujitaka – _

_Buenas tardes Sra. Ieran, ¿han tenido un buen viaje? – pregunto mirando a Syaoran._

_Si, gracias ¿Podría hablar con Ud? –dijo la mujer_

_Claro, acompáñeme al estudio – y dirigiéndose a syaoran dijo – ¿Porque no vas a ver el entrenamiento? Están en las puertas del fondo – el niño asintió._

_Al llegar al lugar se quedo parado en la puerta, mirando a las pequeña que estaba parada en el medio del tatami _

_Muy bien Sakura –dijo el señor que estaba parado frente a ella –quiero que me traigas aquí… a una ninfa de las tormentas – _

_EEHHH?!? – gritaron Tomoyo y Touya al unísono_

_Pero maestro Radius, ¡eso es muy peligroso! –dijo Tomoyo_

_¡Es solo una niña! –apoyo Touya._

_No, no es peligroso- dijo Radius –si realmente lo fuera, no le diría que lo hiciera, ¿verdad Sakura? – la niña lo miraba con el seño fruncido, pero no dijo nada._

_Cerro los ojos y se paro con las piernas levemente separadas, y respiro profundo, puso su brazo derecho extendida frente a ella, con los dedos índice y anular juntos, y el brazo izquierdo con la mano abierta al lado de la otra mano, dibujo un circulo en el aire, respirando pausadamente, terminando el circulo con sus manos frente a su pecho, abrió los ojos de golpe y extendiendo los brazo hacia adelante grito – ¡VEN! –_

_Delante de ella se formo un circulo de aire que subió formando un pequeño formado, y se rompió, dejando a un pequeño ser vestido de amarillo flotando a la altura de sus ojos, este hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo y sonrió._

_Tomoyo, Touya y Syaoran la miraron sorprendidos, Radius sonrió satisfecho_

_Muy bien Sakura – dijo_

_Ud. dirá señora – dijo el pequeño ser_

_Solo fue una demostración – dijo sakura sonriendo – Gracias – _

_Cuando me necesite llámeme – el ser hizo una reverencia y desapareció_

_Unos aplausos sonaron en toda la habitación, todos se voltearon a ver a la señora Li_

_Felicitaciones Sakura, solo una vez pude presenciar algo similar – dijo apoyando la mano en el hombro de Syaoran – Hien ,el padre de syaoran, lo hizo en una demostración al consejo- _

_Gracias señora Li – dijo Sakura sonrojada._

_Hijo – dijo Ieran haciendo que Syaoran voltee – eso aprenderás a hacer tu, desarrollaras tu poderes aquí, entrenando con ellos –_

_¿Lo dice en serio madre?-_

_Si –_

_Vivirás aquí, con nosotros durante los 5 años que dura este entrenamiento y desarrollo, luego regresaras a Hong Kong- explico Fujitaka – Ieran, acompáñeme, así empezamos el papeleo – _

_Claro – dijo la señora Li, saludo a los presentes con una cabezadita y salio, seguida por el señor Kinomoto._

_Hola- dijo Sakura acercándose a Li_

_Hola – respondió él con e seño fruncido._

_Soy Sakura –_

_Lo se – dijo el secamente, eso intimido un poco a Sakura – soy Syaoran – _

_Ya lo se – dijo sakura con una sonrisa tímida- ¿Cómo estas? –_

_Estoy bien – dijo Syaoran levantando los hombros – Oye… te noto cansada – _

_Lo estoy… eso de recién agota muchísimo – _

_Pero no lo haces notar… igual tu energía esta baja – _

_No necesito que los otros me vean cansada…si duermo un poco me repondré – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – Tomoyo se acerco a ellos_

_Hola – dijo_

_Syaoran, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji – dijo Sakura presentándolos – Tomoyo, el es Syaoran Li – _

_Mucho gusto Li – dijo tomoyo sonriendo_

_Igualmente – _

_Niños, vengan. Sigamos entrenando – dijo el maestro Radius – Tu también Li – _

_Si! – dijeron los tres al unísono._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Fin Flash back _

¡Sakura! – Eriol sacudía a la pequeña, pero esta no respondía –¿¿Sakura que te pasa?? –

¿Sakura? – Tomoyo estaba nerviosa, hacia unos minutos que había terminado la clase, la llamaron para que salir a almorzar al patio, pero sakura no respondió, es como si estuviese dormida – ¡Sakura! – la tomo en brazos y la saco afuera.

Al llegar al patio volvieron a llamarla, ahí la pequeña reaccionó

Sakura! Me asustaste! –dijo Tomoyo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – ¿Que te paso?-

¿Eh? – sakura los miraba sorprendida – Nada, ¿porque? –

Y todavía lo preguntas!! – Eriol la miraba serio, entre enojado y preocupado - te estamos llamando desde hoy y no nos contestabas -

¿En serio? – la niña se llevo un dedo a los labios – no los escuche –

Dios… - tomoyo se sentó en el césped – con todo esto se me fue el hambre…-

Lo siento Tommy… - se disculpo Sakura – es que estaba recordando… y creo que me dormí… -

¿Recordando? – Eriol saco su obento y se puso a comer - ¿Qué recordabas? –

Cuando conocimos a Syaoran… ¿recuerdas Tomoyo? – Tomoyo asintió

Hoee!!! Grito Sakura –

¿Que pasa? – pregunto tomoyo

Olvide mi almuerzo en casa!! – Tomoyo y Eriol cayeron de espaldas al suelo y una gota les resbalo por la nuca

No te preocupes Sakura, tu hermano me dejo esto antes de irse – dijo Eriol levantando el obento de Sakura

Genial!! – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Oye Eriol… -

¿Mhh? – solo atino a decir eso porque tenia la boca llena

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hoy?, para que el profesor dejara de preguntar – pregunto curiosa – además me llamo Hibari – Eriol sonrió

Les modifique la memoria, a todos –

En serio?? – dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura sorprendidas. Eriol asintió

Sip, ahora eres mi sobrina, Hibari Hiraguizawa – Dijo triunfante –pero el hechizo solo afecta a las personas que no tienen magia… -

Me parece bien… - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – es suficiente mientras arreglamos tu problema… - Sakura suspiro – si quieres podemos llamar a tu padre y decirle que te quedaras en casa –

Pero mi hermano seguro que ya le contó lo que me paso…querrá ponerme guardia-

Le diremos que nosotros te cuidaremos- dijo Eriol animándola – aunque… ahora que lo dices la guardia te protegerá mejor que nosotros… -

No quiero a 5 monos andando atrás mío siempre… es molesto….- bufo sakura con los brazos cruzados – sus amigos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas – ¿que? – pregunto confusa

Te ves tan linda en esa pose…- dijo tomoyo sacando una cámara de video de la nada (N/A: típico)

Continuara….

Notas de la autora:

Hoooolaaa!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, esta vez lo hice un poquin mas largo… espero que les guste… tal vez actualice mas rápido, porque ya tengo el otro capi pensado y medio escrito, solo tengo que pasarlo a la maquina…

Bueno, nos vemos en unos días!!!

Besotes

Chibineko-nyo


	4. Capitulo 3: Asi empezaron y nos cono

**Card Captor Sakura no es mio, pertenece a Clamp, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para mis historias, que solo tienen el fin de entretener.**

"_¡Hola!": sueños_

_¡Hola!: pensamientos_

¡Hola!: hablar normal

**¡Hola!: hablan en chino, ya saben, para los hechizos**

**Los Cinco**

**Capitulo 3: Así empezaron… y nos conocimos**

Tomoyo P.O.V:

Según recuerdo… mis premoniciones empezaron cuando tenia 6 años… y desde ese día han sido constantes y bastante certeras… no es que me moleste… pero… no se… se siente extraño, al principio eran incomprensibles para mi cabeza de niña, pero Sakura y Syaoran estuvieron siempre ahí, para apoyarme y ayudarme en todo. Pero déjenme que les cuente de ese día… el primero de mis "ataques" como les llamábamos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 10 años antes de la fecha actual (tienen 6 y 7 años respectivamente) -.-.-.-.-.-

-Tomoyo, ven aquí – dijo el maestro Radius

-Si! – Tomoyo obedeció y se paro frente al tatami

-Hoy practicaremos tu escudo¿de acuerdo? – Tomoyo asintió – Concéntrate –

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, unos segundos después levanto sus brazos y grito - ¡Escudo protector! – una esfera celeste se formo a su alrededor.

-¡Muy bien pequeña! – la felicito Radius – ahora mantenlo – en sus manos apareció un arco hecho de energía y una flecha (N/A: como las de Yue) - quiero probar su resistencia – se excuso ante Sakura y Syaoran que se habían levantado de sus lugares, soltó la flecha, esta se estrello contra el escudo y se desintegro.

Tomoyo suspiro relajada, cuando vio la flecha dirigirse a ella contuvo la respiración, al cerrar los ojos una ola de imágenes la invadió, apareciendo frente a sus ojos, una chica de ojos rojizos prevalecía en las imágenes, Tomoyo se tomo la cabeza y desvaneció el escudo, ignorando esto, el maestro había largado una segunda flecha.

-¡¡Tomoyo!! – grito Sakura

Tomoyo levanto la cabeza y vio la flecha dirigirse directamente hacia ella – Ahhh!!!- grito y puso las manos en defensa, la flecha le impacto en las manos, desvaneciéndose al contacto. Tomoyo cayo de rodillas, exhausta y asustada.

-¿Tomoyo estas bien? – pregunto sakura corriendo hacia ella

-Si, estoy bien – Radius se acerco y le reviso las manos.

-Oh! Por dios! – exclamo – la flecha te quemo las manos –

-Eh? Pero estoy bien, no me duelen – dijo sonriendo. Unas gotas carmesíes cayeron al suelo.

-Tomoyo… - dijo Syaoran – te esta sangrando la nariz. - La amatista se llevo el revés de la mano a la cara.

-Tienes razón – dijo y se desplomo en el suelo, inconciente.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la enfermería, miro hacia su derecha y vio que Sakura y Syaoran estaban a su lado, La chica se había dormido sobre el hombro de Li, y este miraba distraídamente a la ventana, con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

-Sakura te gusta¿verdad? – pregunto atrayendo la atención del joven, su rostro se volvió rojo cereza.

-Q-q-que? – tartamudeo Syaoran sorprendido – n-n-n-no se d-de que m-me h-hablas – Tomoyo sonrió.

-No te preocupes… no se lo diré… - y poniendo una sonrisa picara agrego – tu se lo dirás? – Syaoran enrojeció mas – me dejas grabarlo cuando lo hagas? – sus ojos se volvieron estrellitas, una gota resbalo de la nuca de Syaoran. Siempre hacia lo mismo, cada vez que entrenaban Sakura y él, Tomoyo seguía con su cámara cada movimiento de la castaña. – ¿me dejaras? – Syaoran miro hacia otro lado y asintió levemente con la cabeza – Genial! – Grito, despertando a Sakura de su cómodo sueño

-Tomoyo¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupada

-Si, solo me sentí cansada de repente. -

-¿Solo así? – pregunto syaoran ya recuperado de su vergüenza – un escudo no cansa tanto –

-No fue el escudo…. Algo paso, por eso se desvaneció, algo me distrajo…- dijo llevándose la mano vendada a la barbilla – yo… vi a alguien… -

-¿Eh? –

-Que quieres decir con que viste a alguien? –

-Vi una chica de ojos del color de los rubíes…-

-Pero en la habitación solo estábamos nosotros – Sakura miraba al suelo, pensativa – y ninguno de nosotros tiene ojos color rubí… - Syaoran se puso serio.

-¿Como fue lo que viste? – pregunto

-Etto… - Tomoyo medito un momento la pregunta de syaoran – como si una ola de recuerdos me invadiera… se sintió extraño – guardaron por unos minutos silencio, cada uno pensando por su lado, Syaoran levanto la vista del suelo y miro a Tomoyo.

-¿Conoces a alguien así? – Tomoyo lo miro sorprendida

-Ahora que lo dices… no, no conozco a nadie con las características de esa chica-

-Mmhhh… así que descartamos los recuerdos… - se puso de pie y camino unos pocos metros hasta quedar a los pies de la cama, Sakura y Tomoyo lo miraban con curiosidad, parecía un detective frente a un caso importante.

-Syaoran, tranquilo, no debe ser algo muy malo… - dijo Tomoyo para calmarlo.

-Pero es extraño… que clase de persona recuerda a alguien que no conoce? –

-Y si aun no la conoce y la conocerá en algún futuro? – pregunto Sakura – eh… no, olvídenlo… eso es imposible…-

-Espera… puede ser… - dijo Syaoran acercándose a Sakura – puede ser… - le dio una encantadora sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Sakura. Tomoyo se percato y rió por lo bajo – puede que tenga visiones del futuro… -

-¿¿Eh?? – Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos – ¿visiones del futuro? –

-¿Premoniciones en la vigilia? – Sakura recordaba lo que estaban estudiando en ese momento en clase. Syaoran asintió.

-Por tu tipo de magia es posible…- dijo cruzándose de brazos – pero… ¿quien es esa chica?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 1 Año Después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy bien Sakura! – dijo el maestro Radius – has mejorado mucho con la espada –

-Gracias Maestro – con las mejillas arreboladas por el ejercicio-

-Tu también Syaoran –

-Gracias maestro Radius – respondió serio y con una pequeña cabezadita.

-Ahora vengo, será solo un segundo – se disculpo el anciano y salio. Fujitaka Kinomoto irrumpió en la habitación segundos después.

-¿Donde esta su maestro? – pregunto

-Salio hace un segundo – le respondió Tomoyo luego de saludarlo con una reverencia.

-Oh, necesito hablar con el –

-Salio por ahí – dijo señalando una puerta trasera - si se apura tal vez lo alcance-

-Gracias Tomoyo - saludo y se fue por donde el maestro radius había salido.

Tomoyo se acerco a Sakura y a Syaoran que charlaban sobre su pequeño encuentro con espadas, Syaoran le estaba explicando como atacar si descubrir mucho su defensa, a lo que Sakura asentía. Las puertas principales del salón se abrieron dejando oír un – XIAO LANG!!!!! –

-O no…- susurro el aludido al voltearse recibió de lleno el abrazo de una niña de cabellos negros, que lo dejo tirado en el suelo con la chica sobre él. Sakura y Tomoyo miraban atónitas la escena.

-M-M-Meiling¿Que haces aquí? – logro balbucear el ambarino – quítate de encima! – la niña obedeció y se puso de pie, syaoran hizo lo mismo.

-¡¡Te extrañe tanto Syaoran!! – Exclamo Meiling abrazándolo de nuevo. Tomoyo la miro bien y palideció.

-Sakura – susurro, la castaña la miro

-¿Tommy.. estas bien? – pregunto – estas pálida –

-Saku… es… es ella! – dijo pasando saliva. Syaoran la oyó y volteo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto. Meiling los miraba sin entender nada de lo que hablaban.

-Ella es la chica de ojos como rubíes… -

-¡¿EHH?! – gritaron al unísono.

-Estoy segura… eres tu – dijo acercándose a Meiling que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, soy Li Meiling, prima de Syaoran – se presento tendiéndole la mano a Tomoyo, que la tomo con gusto. – puedes decirme Meiling -

-Mucho gusto. Tomoyo Daidouji – le respondió sonriendo.- tu dime Tomoyo -

-Tenias razón – le susurro Sakura a Syaoran, mientras las otras chicas hablaban – fue una premonición – Syaoran solo asintió.

-Ven, te la presentare – dijo

-Meiling – la chica volteo a ver a su primo – ella es Sakura Kinomoto – y dirigiéndose a Sakura dijo – ella es mi prima Li Meiling –

-Un placer Li - dijo Sakura, tendiéndole la mano – llámame Sakura.

-Igualmente, llámame solo Meiling –

-¿Que haces aquí Mei? –pregunto Syaoran poniéndose serio.

-Tía me mando para que estudiara aquí contigo, no es genial? – gimió juntando sus manos.

-¿Que? – Syaoran estaba sorprendido – mi madre hizo eso? – meiling asintió.

-¿Estudiar? – pregunto Sakura – eso significa… Que es lo que puedes hacer Meiling? –

-¡Sakura no! – grito Syaoran, pero no lo pudo evitar, a una sonrisa de Meiling los tres estaban empapados hasta los pies – no hagas esa pregunta… - completo con una vena en la cabeza – a Meiling le encanta bromear con sus poderes -

-Manejo en agua a mi antojo – dijo con una sonrisa – y uds? –

Sakura movió su mano y un calido viento los rodeó, secándolos completamente.

-Gracias – dijeron Tomoyo y Syaoran.

-De nada – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – magia elemental, como Syaoran –

-Y yo magia lunar – dijo Tomoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Una nueva alumna? – pregunto el maestro Radius.

-Si – contesto Fujitaka - esta esperando en el pasillo –

-Bien – al llegar al pasillo, vieron que Meiling no estaba ahí. Entonces entraron al salón de entrenamiento. La encontraron ahí, charlando con los otros niños.

-Veo que ya conocieron a Meiling-

-¡Papa! – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Es ella, Li Meiling, ella se unirá al grupo y completara el curso.

-Bien – dijo Radius acercándose a Meiling – veamos que puedes hacer…-

-¡¡No diga eso!! – gritaron Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo al unísono. Meiling sonrió maliciosamente ¿Por qué todos hacían esa pregunta?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Algunos meses mas tarde -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los niños estaban entrenando y hablando amenamente en el salón de entrenamientos, hoy era su día libre, pero habían decidido entrenar, no tanto con armas y artes marciales, sino con magia, ataques mágicos. Sakura y Meiling charlaban de que iban a hacer en la tarde, habían decidido hacer algunas compras, ya que estaban próximas a las fiestas y querías hacer muchos regalos, Tomoyo miraba a Syaoran entrenar con rayos, que hacia brotar de sus manos, pero no lo lograba con mucho éxito, y eso le molestaba.

-Tranquilo Syaoran- le dijo Tomoyo – si no te calmas no te saldrá bien –

-Hace semanas que estoy tratando de mantener esto y no me sale… - dijo frustrado, sentándose al lado de Tomoyo – creo que el señor Kinomoto se equivoco de elemento… manejo los otros perfectamente¿porque mi base tenia que ser el Rayo?- la suave risa de Tomoyo se escucho en todo el salón.

-No creo que se haya equivocado… es solo que aun tienes que practicar – dijo sonriente y poniéndose de pie agrego – Bien¿Me harías un favor? – Syaoran la miro confundido – Sakura, ven un segundo por favor –

-Si – Sakura se acerco a Tomoyo – ¿que pasa Tomoyo? –

-Quiero que me ataquen, quiero practicar mi escudo –

-¿Que? – grito Sakura asustada – no, no lo haré…podríamos lastimarte Tommy –

-Sakura tiene razón, luego de lo que paso la ultima vez, no correremos riesgos –

-Vamos… estaré bien, si no lo practico, no podré usarlo cuando realmente lo necesite… - y mirando a Meiling agrego – tu también –

-Disculpa Tomoyo, pero creo que tres ataques es mucho, yo me niego, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo con ellos -

-Esta bien – Tomoyo cerro los ojos y activo su escudo – ya pueden empezar – Sakura y Syaoran se miraron serios.

-Solo un ataque, estará bien, en cuanto veamos que pasa algo nos detenemos – Syaoran asintió a lo dicho por Sakura – bien – Sakura lanzo un ataque continuo de fuego al escudo, luego Syaoran hizo lo mismo con uno de agua.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Tomoyo comenzó a marearse, - _otra vez… esta sensación_ – un joven de ojos añiles la miraba sonriente, se acerco a ella, y le acaricio el rostro suavemente – _eh?_ – Tomoyo se movió unos pasos hacia atrás – ¿_quien… eres?_ – Meiling noto que el escudo empezaba a fallar.

-¡Deténganse! – grito. Ambos jóvenes detuvieron su ataque al instante.

-¿Que paso? – pregunto Sakura acercándose a Tomoyo, esta permanecía inmóvil mirando a la nada – Tomoyo? –

Tomoyo vio que el chico se acercaba e intentaba besarla, instintivamente se alejo dando algunos paso mas hacia atrás.

-¿Tomoyo que te pasa? – dijo Syaoran. La chica cerró fuerte los ojos y soltó una bofetada que impacto en la mejilla izquierda de Syaoran, dejando atónitos a todos. De la nariz de Tomoyo salieron unas pocas gotas de sangre. Pestañeo unas cuantas veces y miro a todos lados.

-¿Que paso? – dijo. Sakura y Meiling la mirabas atónitas. Y Syaoran la miraba con miedo. – porque me miran así? Syaoran que te paso en la cara? –

-¿Y me lo preguntas? – le dijo mirándola serio.

-T-tu lo golpeaste Tomoyo – dijo Sakura saliendo de su estupor.

-¿Que? Yo? – todos asintieron.

-A propósito… - dijo Syaoran saliendo del salón – Te esta sangrando la nariz –

-¿Eh? – se llevo la mano a la cara, notando en sus dedos el calido liquido carmin. De pronto, todo se puso negro, y cayo inconciente al suelo.

-¡Tomoyo! – gritaron las chicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Unas horas después -.-.-.-.-.-

-Syaoran…- Sakura se acerco al ambarino y se sentó a su lado – estas enojado con Tomoyo? – el niño sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Te diste cuenta? – Sakura lo miro sin comprender – creo que ella tubo otra premonición – La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-La sangre, el desmayo… todo igual, al parecer cada vez que usa sus poderes le ocurre –

-Tienes razón –

-Creo que me mantendré alejado cuando tenga una… -

-¿Porque? –

-Si va a lanzar bofetadas a cada persona que tenga adelante… no quiero estar ahí… - dijo sobándose la mejilla – golpea fuerte – Sakura rió ante el comentario de su amigo.

Me parece que la persona en la visión quería hacerle algo que no le gusto…- dijo sonriente. – vamos a verla? – Syaoran la miro asustado – no te preocupes, yo te protegeré si quiere golpearte otra vez – dijo tomándolo de la mano, y haciéndolo sonrojar

-E-e-esta bien, te tomo la palabra –

-.-.-.-.-. En la enfermería -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿En serio lo golpee? – pregunto Tomoyo abochornada. Meiling asintió.

-Y por lo que parece muy fuerte… ¿que fue lo que te paso? –

-Bueno…-

-Permiso…. – dijo Sakura golpeando suavemente la puerta – Como estas Tomoyo?- Tomoyo se percato de que Sakura traía a alguien de la mano – vamos entra, no te hará daño, ya esta bien – Syaoran entro a la habitación mirando al suelo.

-Syaoran… lo siento… no quise golpearte – Syaoran la miro serio y asintió.

-Esta bien… tampoco es que golpees tan fuerte… - dijo levantando los hombros y sonriendo al fin.

-¿Nos dirás que paso? –pregunto Meiling impaciente.

-Tuve una visión… - Meiling la miro raro

-¿Que es eso? – pregunto.

-Tomoyo puede ver el futuro… -

-En Serio!?!?!?! – grito Meiling – eso es genial!!!! –

-Seria genial si no fueran tan repentinas y no me consumieran tanta energia – dijo Tomoyo con los ojos cerrados – me pasan en los momentos menos esperados…-

-La ultima vez casi la mata una flecha por culpa de una vision – recordó Sakura.

-En esa visión te vio a ti, Mei – agrego Syaoran. Meiling miro a Tomoyo, ésta seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estas bien? – le dijo.

-Si… solo un poco cansada…-

-Dejémosla dormir.- dijo Syaoran saliendo, seguido por Meiling. Sakura se acerco a la cama.

-Tommy… estas bien? – dijo en voz baja.

-Si… estoy bien, no te preocupes – le sonrió abriendo apenas los ojos – solo tengo sueño. –

-De acuerdo, descansa…- dijo saliendo y dejando a Tomoyo pensando, recostada en la cama – ¿_quien era el¿Y porque trato de besarme…?_ –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Año y Medio después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No No NO! Porque no me sale!!! – estaba realmente furioso, Sakura ya había logrado dominar su elemento base, el Fuego, y Meiling daba señales de poder dominar pronto el Aire. Estaba solo en el gran salón de entrenamiento. Las chicas habían salido a pasear, no sabia cuando volverían, así que había aprovechado la soledad para practicar – aquí hay algo extraño, porque no puedo dominar el estupido Rayo –

-Debes enojarte, es la clave, la ira…– dijo una voz – además si piensas que no te va a salir, no podrás dominarlo jamás…-

-¿Quien esta ahí? – pregunto poniéndose en guardia.

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño – un niño de su edad salio de las sombras de la habitación.

-¿Como entraste aquí? Este lugar es propiedad privada, no puede entrar nadie que no pertenezca aquí –

-Eso ya lo se – dijo el niño, con una enigmática sonrisa

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?–

-¿Que te hace pensar que no pertenezco aquí? –

-¿Eh? –

-Syaoran, haz visto a un… - Tamaki se interrumpió al ver a quien buscaba – que haces en este lugar Hiraguizawa? No puedes estar aquí, no aun –

-Lo siento señor Kanawa, es que sentí una presencia y me dio curiosidad ver quien era…- respondió el niño con aparente inocencia.

-Vamos, el señor Amamiya te esta buscando – Eriol siguió a Tamaki, despidiéndose de Syaoran con una leve reverencia.

-Que habrá querido decir con eso de la ira? – susurro Syaoran.

-¿Que haces? – pregunto Tomoyo entrando por la puerta de atrás (je).

-Entreno…-

-Aun no puedes? – Syaoran negó con la cabeza. - Quieres que te ayude? Aun no me han dicho cual es mi elemento base así que… no tengo que estar entrenando como uds… - puso el dedo índice en su barbilla – mhhh… ya se – en su mano apareció un arco y apunto a Syaoran con una flecha – esquiva! – dijo lanzándola.

-¿Esquivar que? – dijo, vio la flecha dirigida a el y salto justo a tiempo – que haces???? –

-Te ayudo – hizo aparecer varios cristales en sus manos, y los lanzo rápidamente, Syaoran los esquivo a duras penas.

-E-e-e-espera!!! – grito antes de que una nueva lluvia de cristales lo llenara de agujeros, nuevamente las esquivo ágilmente – vas a matarme –

-¡No es cierto, esto es divertido! – dijo lanzando mas cristales.

-Tomoyo me estas haciendo enojar…-

-Deja de esquivarlos… destrúyelos con un rayo!!! – le grito. No pudo esquivar uno de los cristales y este le rozo el brazo, lastimándolo levemente.

-Oye, eso duele!!! – Sakura y Meiling entraron por la misma puerta que Tomoyo había entrado minutos antes y observaban el entrenamiento de los chicos atentamente.

-¡Eres una nenita! – le dijo entre risas. Syaoran se puso serio y la enfrento.

-¿Que dijiste? -

-Que eres una nenita - se burlo y poniéndose igualmente seria susurro - Destrúyelos…- Le lanzo una tanda de cristales que Syaoran destruyo con un Rayo que broto de sus manos.

-MUY BIEN!!!! – gritaron Sakura y Meiling. Pequeños rayitos rodeaban el cuerpo de Syaoran.

-Felicidades Syaoran – dijo Tomoyo acercándose a el – lo despertaste –

-Gracias Tomoyo…- dijo sonriendo – pero ahora… me voy a vengar…-

-¿Eh? – una gota resbalo por la nuca de Tomoyo – e-e- espera Syao, yo solo quería ayudarte –

-Corre – le dijo poniéndose serio.

-No… - grito Tomoyo y salio corriendo para todos lados seguida de Syaoran. Las chicas reían ante la actitud infantil de sus amigos.

-Me lastimaste el brazo!!!-

-Lo siento… déjame curarte… - gimió Tomoyo corriendo en círculos por el salón.

-Me llamaste niñita!! – grito ofendido.

-Te estabas comportando como una!!! – grito defendiéndose Tomoyo, Se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Tomoyo? – la llamo Syaoran deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella – ¿que pasa? – unas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Tomoyo. Sakura se puso de pie y se acerco a Tomoyo, esta se tiro de rodillas al suelo. Eriol ingreso al salón en ese instante, seguido del señor Kanawa.

-¡Tomoyo! – sakura se arrodillo a su lado – que te pasa? –

-No…- susurro – no… - se tomo la cabeza con las manos – NOO – grito y desplegó un campo de energía a su alrededor que hizo volar a Sakura contra la pared.

-Sakura! – grito Syaoran corriendo hacia ella, Meiling estaba muy asustada para moverse, que le estaba pasando a su amiga.

-Estoy bien – le dijo Sakura a Syaoran, se puso trabajosamente de pie y se limpio la sangre que le corría por el labio – Tomoyo no esta bien… tengo que ayudarla –

-Sakura no… otro ataque de esos y te matara – le suplico Syaoran.

-Estaré bien – le dijo con una sonrisa – todo estará bien, algo le pasa, debo ayudarla –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En otro sitio de la misma mansión -.-.-.-.-.-

-Señor Kinomoto, debemos detener a Tomoyo, y a Sakura, la matara – dijo Tamaki, que llego corriendo a avisar, pero Fujitaka y Masaki estaban mirando todo lo que ocurria por una pantalla.

-Estará bien, Tamaki – dijo Fujitaka – acabo de descubrir algo interesante…-

-A que te refieres? – dijo el señor Amamiya

-Tomoyo no tiene elemento base, por lo tanto no es un Dragón…-

-Que? Que quieres decir? -

-Tomoyo no es un Dragón porque ella es la Diosa –

-Lo dices en serio? –

-Si –

-Increíble. ¿Se lo dirás? –

-No lo se…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Volviendo con Sakura y demases -.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tomoyo – susurro sakura – que te pasa, Tommy, me asustas – dentro del campo de fuerza Tomoyo lloraba desconsoladamente – _tengo que entrar…_ - pensó Sakura, respiro hondo y su cuerpo se envolvió con lenguas de fuego.

-¿Sakura que estas haciendo? – le grito Syaoran.

-Sakura apoyo las manos en el campo de fuerza y lo traspaso, luego paso todo su cuerpo, camino lentamente, ese campo le estaba quemando la piel, el escudo de fuego se desvaneció, y la presión que ejercía en campo le dificultaba caminar, por lo que el cuerpo le dolía cada vez mas, le estaba saliendo sangre por la nariz.

-Sakura!!! Sal de ahí!!!! Va a matarte!!! – Gritaba Syaoran.

-Sakura!!! Basta!!! – Meiling estaba llorando de la desesperación.

-Tomoyo por favor…- susurro Sakura, llego a ella y la abrazo- por favor basta – Tomoyo se relajo y deshizo el campo de energía, abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio a su amiga

-Sakura…- susurro.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto apoyándose en el suelo.

-No quiero que eso pase Sakura…-

-¿De que estas hablando? –

-Van a morir… -

-¿Quienes? Tomoyo me estas asustando¿quienes van a morir? – Tomoyo levanto la mano y señalo a cada persona en la habitación, incluido Eriol, que miraba serio la escena.

-Todos… menos yo…- las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sakura le sonrió, a pesar de que lo dicho por su amiga, la llenaba de miedo, ella había tenido un sueño similar, todos muertos… excepto Tomoyo, - _un momento, ahora que lo pienso, ese chico también aparecía en mi sueño, pero… ¿quien es?_- pensó Sakura.

-Todo estará bien – dijo suavemente acariciando su cabeza – ya veras que todo estará bien Tomoyo –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¿¿En que estabas pensado??? – Syaoran estaba regañando a Sakura por su actitud suicida de antes – ¡pudo haberte matado! –

-Lo siento – susurro tímidamente – pero tenia que hacer algo… estaba sufriendo –

-Lo se Sakura, pero si te hiciera pasado algo, no piensas que sufriría también, y mas porque seria su culpa! – Syaoran la tenia agarrada por los hombros y la sacudía – no solo ella¡todos sufriríamos si algo te pasara! –

-Lamento interrumpir tu regaño Syaoran…- dijo Meiling asomándose por la puerta de la enfermería, donde habían llevado a Sakura para revisarla – pero el señor Kinomoto quiere hablar con nosotros. Nos espera en la sala –

-Ya vamos – respondió Syaoran sin mirarla – Sakura, prométeme que vas a cuidarte… - la niña le sonrió

-Lo prometo, seré mas cuidadosa –

-En la sala, todos estaban sentados en silencio cuado Sakura y Syaoran entraron.

-Sentimos el retraso – dijo Syaoran excusándolos a ambos, se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala y una sirvienta les sirvió te – gracias –

-Gracias – dijo Sakura al recibir su taza.

Cuando la sirvienta se hubo retirado, Fujitaka se puso de pie.

-Sakura… lo que hiciste hoy fue muy arriesgado… - Sakura bajo la cabeza apenada – y valiente a la vez – La chica levanto la cabeza sorprendida – pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, Tomoyo iba a deshacer el campo una vez se le terminara la energía… y ninguna sufriría daño alguno –

-Lo siento… - susurro – pero no podía verla así, ella es mi amiga –

-Lo entiendo, pero lo que hiciste fue innecesario – Tomoyo miro a Sakura y le agradeció con una sonrisa, Sakura le respondió de igual forma – cambiando de tema, no fue para eso que los hice venir aquí – Fujitaka camino hasta la puerta y la abrió – pasa – dijo a la persona que estaba en la puerta. Eriol Hiraguizawa ingreso a la sala, seguido de una chica de cabello castaño que traía un pequeño gato alado en el hombro, Tomoyo lo vio y escupió todo el te que estaba bebiendo en la cara de Meiling, que estaba frente a ella.

-¡Oye! – le grito Meiling limpiándose con una servilleta.

-¡Tu! – grito señalándolo con la cara roja.

-¿Tomoyo lo conoces? – pregunto Fujitaka confundido. La chica se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, negó con la cabeza y se hundió en el sillón. Sakura, Syaoran y Meiling tenían signos de interrogación en la cabeza – Bien… el es Eriol Hiraguizawa, y será su nuevo compañero, espero que lo acepten así como aceptaron a la señorita Li, eso es todo… los dejare un momento para que se presenten, con permiso – dijo retirándose. Todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia.

-¿Tomoyo, que te paso? – pregunto Sakura, sentándose al lado de su amiga. Syaoran miraba con la cara seria a Eriol, que permanecía de pie al lado del sillón en el que había estado sentado Fujitaka Kinomoto – ¿porque gritaste así? –

-Yo lo vi antes…cuando le di la bofetada a Syaoran, el… - dijo señalando a Eriol disimuladamente – el… quería besarme –

-¿Ehhh? – Sakura casi se cae del sillón – ¿pero lo conocías de antes? –

-No Sakura, fue una visión… del futuro – dijo Tomoyo – el era mucho mas grande en mi visión… pero estoy segura que es el…-

-Hola – saludo Meiling acercándose a Eriol – soy Li Meiling –

-Mucho gusto señorita Li – dijo dando un pequeño beso en la mano de la china – Eriol Hiraguizawa –

-Una pregunta Hiraguizawa… ¿conoces a Tomoyo? –

-La señorita que esparció su te sobre tu rostro? – Meiling asintió – no, no creo haberla visto antes… porque lo preguntas? –

-Por nada… solo era curiosidad – Syaoran se acerco hacia Eriol y Meiling.

-Hola – saludo con el seño fruncido.

-Hola, ah tu eres el chico de antes… ¿crees que ya pueda andar libremente por el instituto? - dijo extendiendo la mano – Eriol Hiraguizawa, mucho gusto – Syaoran tomo la mano del chico de mala gana.

-Li Syaoran – Sakura le levanto del asiento llevando consigo a Tomoyo

-No podemos ser tan descorteses Tommy, debemos presentarnos –

-Ya lo se… pero… ese tipo me da algo raro –

-Solo es tu imaginación – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto soy Sakura Kinomoto – dijo la niña de ojos verdes tendiendole la mano, la cual Eriol tomo y beso como lo hizo antes con Meiling, a Syaoran le apareció una vena en la cabeza.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa, un placer conocerla señorita – dijo sonriendo – es mucho mas linda de lo que me habían dicho – Syaoran estaba que se lo comía vivo, Tomoyo y Meiling ya no podían aguantar la risa, las caras que hacia Syaoran eran para morirse – ¿y ud es? – pregunto Eriol dirigiéndose a Tomoyo, la chica le tendió la mano.

-Tomoyo Daidouji, un placer conocerlo Hiraguizawa – se presento, seria. Eriol se acerco hasta el oído de Tomoyo y le susurro.

-No lo haré si no quieres… - dejando atónita a Tomoyo.

-¿A que te refieres? –

-Lo sabes bien, yo también lo vi…- un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Tomoyo.

-Oye Hiraguizawa – lo llamo Sakura

-Dime Eriol –

-Si… Eriol¿quienes son esos dos? – pregunto señalando a los seres que entraron con Eriol –

-No son humanos – susurro Syaoran. Eriol lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, no son humanos… - Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos – Ellos son Nakuru y Spinel, yo los hice –

-¿Que? – Spinel voló hacia las manos de Sakura – ¿como que los hiciste? – pregunto esta acariciando al pequeño gatito negro.

-Si, hace poco mas de un año, los cree porque me sentía solo –

-Debes de tener un poder increíble para poder crear a dos seres mágicos – dijo Meiling.

-¿Cual es tu tipo de magia? – Pregunto Syaoran.

-Magia solar – respondió Eriol.

-Es muy lindo - dijo Sakura con el pequeño gato dormido en su regazo.

-Parece que le caíste bien…- dijo Nakuru acercándose a Sakura – Suppy no se lleva muy bien con la gente –

-A quien le dices Suppy – grito el gato negro. Sakura los miraba con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Actualidad -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura suspiro en medio de sus sueños, se dio vuelta en el sillón en el que estaba recostada. Tomoyo y Eriol la miraban sonrientes.

-Crees que podremos solucionar esto Eriol? –

-Tal vez… primero debemos saber quien lo hizo y porque –

-Si… que es lo que querrían de Sakura, para hacerle algo así? –

-Tomoyo… - gimió Sakura entre sueños – tengo hambre… - Tomoyo y Eriol soltaron una pequeña carcajada – En serio – dijo sentándose de repente.

-Le diré a Sally que prepare un poco de te y sirva el pastel que compre esta mañana – dijo saliendo.

-¡¡¡Si!!! – grito Sakura levantando los brazos.

-Te comportas como una niña de 5 años…-

-Tengo 4 – corrigió Sakura poniéndose de pie en el sillón –

-No… tienes 16…- discutió Eriol – te estas aprovechando de tu situación Hibari , ten cuidado te vas a caer -

-Sa- ku - ra – dijo Sakura moviendo su dedo a cada silaba. Eriol solo sonrió, de pronto se sintió mareado. Sakura detecto una presencia extraña, se bajo del sillón y corrió a la ventana. Mientras Eriol a su espalda se desplomo en el suelo, Sakura sintió el sonido, y volteo.

-¡Eriol! – grito y corrió a verlo. – ¿Eriol que te pasa? – dijo mientras lo sacudía, pero Eriol no reaccionaba – Eriol despierta…-

-.-.-.-.-.-. Mientras Afuera -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uno menos… - susurro Xing Lang desde el árbol que daba a la sala donde se encontraban Sakura y Eriol – y quedan 2 –

-¿No crees que la chica Kinomoto estorbara? – pregunto Ling sentada a su lado en la misma rama.

-Que puede hacer con ese cuerpo? – dijo burlonamente – vamos, debemos hablar con el jefe – y con un gesto desaparecieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡Eriol, por favor respóndeme!!! – gritaba Sakura llorando – ¿que te pasa¡¡despierta!! –

-¿Que pasa Sakura? – dijo Tomoyo desde la puerta, cuando entro tiro la bandeja que traía y las tazas se hicieron trizas al llegar al suelo. Corrió hacia Sakura y al inconciente Eriol – ¿que le paso? –

-No lo se… sentí una presencia extraña y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba así… -

-Eriol… -

-Tenemos que decirle a papa… o al abuelo –

-Algo extraño esta pasando aquí…- Sakura asintió a lo dicho por Tomoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si papa – Sakura hablaba por teléfono con su padre.

-¿Pero estas bien? –

-Si, ahora estoy en la casa de Tomoyo, me quedare aquí –

-Cuídate hija, investigare esto que esta pasando, lo consultare con tu abuelo y con los otros miembros del consejo-

-Papa, si nos atacaron a nosotros, Meiling y Syaoran no deben estar seguros, por favor habla con la señora Li… –

-Puede ser solo un ataque aislado, no debes pensar que a todos los van a atacar como a uds. –

-Pero papa… tengo un mal presentimiento… -

-Te avisare si se algo –

-Yo igual. Gracias papa… Adiós –

-Adiós – Sakura colgó el teléfono y camino hacia la cama donde habían acomodado a Eriol.

-¿Que te dijo? – pregunto Tomoyo sentada en una silla al lado de la cama.

-Dijo que iba a investigar –

-Coloque un escudo alrededor de toda la casa – dijo Tomoyo levantando a Sakura y sentándola en su regazo - nadie podrá hacernos nada, vayamos a dormir, es muy tarde – miro su reloj, pasaban la 1 de la mañana. Se levanto con Sakura en brazos y se fueron a dormir a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron, no había noticias de ningún tipo, a Fujitaka le era imposible comunicarse con Hong Kong, Eriol no daba señales de querer despertar, y el mal presentimiento de Sakura solo aumentaba.

Al fin había conciliado el sueño, después de casi tres días sin dormir, se le permitiría viajar al mundo de los sueños, y tal vez ver a Syaoran en esos sueños… lo extrañaba mucho… pero algo interrumpió el sueño de Sakura… Se levanto pesadamente, camino hacia el aparato que emitía tan molesto sonido y levanto el tubo.

-¿Hola? – pregunto con voz adormilada

-…. – no hubo respuesta, solo el tono de marcar.

-¿Eh? – miro el tubo confusa. Y lo volvió a oír, la molesta campanilla de un teléfono sonaba insistentemente, dejo el aparato descolgado sobre la mesa y camino siguiendo el sonido, este salía del bolso de Tomoyo, así que lo tomo y corrió a llevarlo con su dueña para que no se cortara una vez más la comunicación.

-Tomoyo, tu teléfono esta sonando – la joven la ignoro y se dio vuelta. Sakura tomo aire y grito – Tomoyo!!! –

-¿Que?- dijo Tomoyo sentándose en la cama del susto – ¿Que pasa Sakura? –

-Esta sonando tu teléfono… -

-¿Me gritaste por eso?… es muy tarde, que llamen en la mañana – dijo acostándose otra vez.

-Creo que es Meiling – el teléfono había dejado de sonar – ya se corto… va a matarte cuando se comunique contigo, ya se corto 2 veces… -

-Tendrá que llamarme cuando no estoy dormida… - el celular comenzó a sonar otra vez, cansada Tomoyo lo tomo y contesto - ¿hola? –

-¡¡¡Al fin me atiendes¿¿¿Sabes hace cuanto que trato de hablar contigo??? – dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hola Meiling¡Que alegría oírte! –

-¡¡¡Igualmente!!! Tengo algo que contarte… ¿esta Sakura por ahí? – Tomoyo vio a Sakura expectante por su conversación.

-Así es –

-Aléjate o disimula – Tomoyo se puso seria.

-Me asustas – susurro.

-Es que… - dudo un poco, como iba a decirle.

-¿Que pasa Mei? – Tomoyo había salido de la habitación – me estas preocupando de verdad…-

-No es para menos, Syaoran desapareció –

-¿Como? –

-Si, nadie sabe nada de el… estoy preocupada…solo se lo trago la tierra… -

-O dios… tenemos que avisarle a Sakura –

-No, no le digas a Sakura, se preocupara, ya sabes como son ellos de pegados –

-Creo que merece saberlo Mei –

-Pero deja que yo se lo cuente -

-¿Quieres que te la pase? –

-No, quiero que me vayan a buscar al aeropuerto en 4 horas –

-¿Bromeas? –

-No, estaré llegando para las 6 de la mañana, es que Tía Ielan me manda para hablar con el señor Fujitaka y el señor Amamiya, por alguna razón no puede comunicarse con ellos, yo apenas me pude comunicar hoy… ¿iras verdad? –

-Si, por supuesto –

-Gracias Tomoyo –

-Etoo… Meiling, aquí han pasado algunas cosas que… -

-Me cuentas cuando llegue, ya sale mi vuelo, tengo que colgar¡nos vemos! – dijo Meiling y corto la comunicación. Tomoyo volvió a entrar a la habitación, y se encontró con Sakura sentada en la cama, mirándola.

-¿Que te dijo? –

-Me dijo que viene para acá…-

-¡¿En serio?!-

-Aha… en 4 horas debemos estar en el aeropuerto, así que vamos a dormir, porque solo tenemos dos horas para descansar…- Sakura asintió y se acostó en la cama

-Oye Tommy… -

-Dime –

-¿Crees que Syaoran venga con ella? – Tomoyo apretó los labios y bajo la vista.

-No lo se… Meiling no me dijo nada… -

-Espero que venga, lo extraño mucho…- dijo con voz adormilada. Unos minutos después estaba profundamente dormida, Tomoyo la miraba dormir tranquilamente y la escuchaba susurrar el nombre de Syaoran. Sonrió tristemente. Se levantó despacio para no despertarla y se dirigió a la habitación de Eriol.

-Ay Eriol… - suspiro y se arrodillo a un lado de la cama - ¿Por qué no te despiertas¿Que es lo que te sucede¡Despierta! – le grito agitándolo - necesito tu consejo… que me ayudes¿Debo decírselo a Sakura¿como voy a decírselo? – apoyo la cabeza en sus brazos.

-Decirme que¿Tomoyo? – la pequeña figura de Sakura llegaba a la mitad del umbral de la puerta. Tomoyo dio un brinco de la sorpresa. - ¿Qué es lo que no sabes como decirme? - la seriedad de su semblante erizo los pelitos de la nuca a Tomoyo –

-Ehhh…-

-¿Es sobre Syaoran verdad? – Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida. Había dado en el blanco – ¿que le paso? No esta muerto ¿verdad? – Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza.

-No se sabe nada de el…- le confeso luego de un suspiro – desapareció – Sakura palideció.

-¿¿C-c-c- como que desapareció?? –

-Meiling me dijo que no se sabia nada de el… -

-Por dios…- Sakura se deslizo por el marco hasta el suelo – que no le pase nada… -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Solo quedan dos señor – dijo Xing tomando asiento frente al gran escritorio de Zhengxiang Wu.

-¿De que hablas Xing? – pregunto Wu con curiosidad, luego miro a la esbelta figura de Ling, parada a un lado de la puerta – acércate… - le dijo, la joven obedeció y se sentó en el otro sillón frente al escritorio – ¿a que te refieres con eso de que solo quedan dos? – dijo volviendo su atención a Xing.

-De los jóvenes que me mando a liquidar, solo quedan dos…-

-Liquidar… - se puso de pie abruptamente golpeando el escritorio con la palmas abiertas, asustando a Ling – ¡¡¡quien dijo algo de liquidar!!!¡¡¡Yo no te dije que los mataras, los quiero con vida, si ellos están muertos, los Dragones jamás despertaran y la Diosa nunca será mía¿Los has matado?– Xing, sin inmutarse negó con la cabeza

-Solo los puse fuera de combate –

-Tráelos aquí, a los cinco, con vida, ya mande a alguien a ocuparse del sexto… lo traerán en poco tiempo –

-Tengo a Li Syaoran en mi poder, solo tengo que traer el resto…-

-Bien, háganlo lo mas pronto posible… - ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie – ahora váyanse, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo echándolas de la oficina, las jóvenes obedecieron y salieron.

-¿Que haremos ahora Xing? –

-Lo mismo que hicimos con Li… - Xing sonrió – tenemos ventaja, dos fuera de combate… el que esta dormido por un hechizo y la pequeña… las otras serán fáciles… -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No habían dormido, desde que Tomoyo le contó lo que Meiling le había dicho, Sakura se había puesto a llorar, y no consiguió calmarla con nada, así que sólo la dejo llorar, eran las 5, en media hora tendrían que ir a buscar a Meiling al aeropuerto. Tomoyo se acerco al sillón en el que Sakura estaba acurrucada.

-Sakura tenemos que prepararnos, en media hora tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto –

-Si… - susurro Sakura levantadote – voy a bañarme… -

-Ok, no tardes - La niña solo movió una mano, para demostrar que la había escuchado.

Algunos minutos después estaban en el auto de Tomoyo, camino al aeropuerto.

-Sakura ese vestido te queda precioso – Sakura sonrió, ruborizada, Tomoyo le había dado un pequeño vestido azul con cintas celestes y unos zapatitos negros, perteneciente a una colección que estaba pensando lanzar al mercado en un futuro cercano.

-¿No pensaras usarme de modelo para tus diseños verdad? – Tomoyo rió fuertemente soltando el volante – ahhh!! -. Tomoyo lo tomo rápidamente, sin dejar de reír.

-¿Te asustaste? –

-No juegues con eso Tomoyo – repuso seria Sakura.

-Solo es una broma¿tienes algún inconveniente con trabajar para mi como modelo? – pregunto la amatista estacionando el auto cerca de la entrada principal del aeropuerto.

-No lo se…-

-Te pagare…-

-No es eso…-

-Sakura, sabes que siempre me ha gustado diseñar ropa para ti… además mientras tengas ese cuerpo debes hacer algo… ya que no vas a la escuela –

-No es que no quiera…- repuso Sakura con un puchero – ¿que puerta era? –

-La 23 –

-¡Ahí esta! – señalo la castaña. Meiling miraba hacia todos lados buscando a Tomoyo y a Sakura. Tomoyo levanto el brazo para que la china la viera, esta así lo hizo y se acerco corriendo hacia su amiga.

-¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! – grito sonriendo y abrazándola fuertemente.

-Que gusto verte Meiling – Tomoyo la abrazo también con menos efusividad.

-¿Donde esta Sakura? – pregunto mirando para todos lados. La castaña carraspeo, llamando la atención de la china – oh, quien es esta niña tan bonita – dijo agachándose para quedar a su altura. Sakura y Tomoyo suspiraron.

-Es Sakura… - dijo Tomoyo.

-¿¿¿¿EHHHHH???? – Meiling grito sorprendida atrayendo la mirada de la gente que estaba a sus alrededores – ¿pero que rayos te paso Sakura? –

-Un pequeño accidente… - susurro la castaña, sacando las manos que había puesto en sus oídos para aplacar el grito de la china – tuve un problema con una hechicera loca que me transformo en esto… - susurro resignada.

-Salgamos de aquí – dijo Tomoyo caminando hacia la salida.

-Ok – dijeron sus amigas al unísono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sellado – murmuro enojada Xing – completamente sellado –

-Es un escudo¿cuando fue que lo puso? – dijo Ling tratando de acercarse a la ventana, pero era repelida por el escudo.

-Seguramente cuando lanzamos el hechizo para dormir al inglesito, la niña me sintió, estoy segura, entonces la otra chica previo un ataque y sello la estúpida casa. –

-Tal vez tengas razón¿que vamos a hacer ahora? –

-Entrar como las personas normales y civilizadas que somos… - Ling enarco una ceja y siguió a su jefa hasta la puerta de la casa de Tomoyo.

-¿Que intentas hacer? – dijo, y vio como Xing se concentraba, una luz brillante la cubrió y cuando el brillo se disipo, una Xing mas joven y con el uniforme del colegio Seijou apareció frente a Ling.

-¿Vamos que esperas? Trasfórmate, tenemos que entrar a la casa a como de lugar, sino el Señor Wu nos matara – Ling asintió e hizo lo mismo que Xing, a los pocos segundo llevaba en mismo uniforme que su jefa, esta se acerco al timbre y lo toco, una voz se oyó del otro lado del aparato (léase portero eléctrico).

-¿Si? –

-Buenos días, somos dos compañeras de colegio de Tomoyo¿ella se encuentra? –

-Para que le peguntas si sabes que no esta – susurro Ling muy bajito, recibiendo como respuesta un codazo en las costillas de parte de Xing.

-No ella no se encuentra, salio hace un momento.-

-Ahh¿y podríamos pasar a esperarla? Es que realmente necesitamos hablar con ella –

-Espéreme un momento – la voz desapareció y al rato se volvió a oír – pasen por favor – la reja comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dejándole el paso a las dos chicas que caminaron hasta la entrada de la mansión Daidouji.

-Por favor, pasen – dijo una chica de la servidumbre guiándolas a la sala – esperen aquí, no creo que la señorita tarde mucho, desean tomar algo? – las dos chicas tomaron asiento. – puedo servirles te si así lo desean –

-Si, por favor – susurro Xing, la muchacha asintió y salio de la sala, dejándolas solas. Xing se puso inmediatamente de pie – ¡muy bien! Ya estamos adentro –

-¿Y que haremos ahora? – dijo Ling poniéndose se pie también,

-Buscar al inglesito, deshacer el escudo y salir de aquí – sigilosamente subieron a la planta alta. Revisaron habitación por habitación, hasta hallarlo. Xing activo un hechizo y el escudo se deshizo, -_al estar dentro de el es mas fácil desactivarlo-_, pensó Xing. Realizo un nuevo hechizo y Eriol desapareció. Ling se asomo por la ventana y vio como el auto de Tomoyo entraba a la casa.

-¡Ahí vienen! – grito – Salgamos de aquí - Xing la miro y asintió. Ambas jóvenes de desvanecieron en el aire.

-Tomoyo estaciono el auto frente a la puerta de la mansión, cundo se percato de algo, al igual que Sakura. – Pero que rayos…- susurro y bajo corriendo hacia la entrada, seguida de una seria Sakura, y una sorprendida y confusa Meiling.

-¿Que pasa Tommy? – la vio desaparecer tras la puerta principal y miro a Sakura – ¿que le pasa? – le pregunto.

-No esta – susurro seria Sakura – el escudo no esta, alguien lo desactivo –

-Pero… ¿porque salio así corriendo? –

-Han estado atacándonos, Meiling, Eriol esta inconciente dentro de la casa de Tomoyo –

-¿Inconciente? – Sakura asintió sin dejar de mirar a la puerta. Unas presencias llamaron su atención y desvió su mirada al cielo. Allí, Xing y Ling la miraban serias.

-2 al hilo – susurro Xing. Estiro sus manos abiertas hacia Sakura, - **Jiěfàng fēng yìn **(N/A: si, es el mismo hechizo)** – **dijo en un susurro, un circulo con caracteres extraños apareció bajo los pies de Sakura, que se elevo en el aire, Meiling la miraba desconcertada, Tomoyo salio corriendo de la casa al sentir a Sakura gritar, abrió los ojos amatistas ampliamente al ver como Sakura regresaba a su forma normal (N/A: en otras palabras recupero su cuerpo) y caía inconciente al suelo, ambas jóvenes intentaron acercarse a la joven inconciente, pero una fuerza las arrojo lejos.

-Duele… - dijo Meiling sobándose las pompas, miro a Tomoyo a varios metros de ella – ¿Tomoyo estas bien?- le grito, la amatista se incorporo y asintió, Ambas vieron como Xing bajaba del cielo, y se paraba al lado de Sakura.

-¡Aléjate! – gritaron las dos al unísono. Pero la mujer las ignoro, poso su mano en la frente de Sakura y la castaña desapareció ante sus ojos, Xing, satisfecha desapareció. Dejando a ambas chicas desconcertadas.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora: Hola!!! PERDON!!!!!, realmente lamento la demora… por favor discúlpenme!!!!

Bueno acá les dejo el capitulo tres de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, les aviso que ya estamos llegando al final, (aunque no parezca), solo faltan 2 capítulos mas, tal vez tres, si decido algo que se me ocurrió hace poco.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz!!!! Una aclaración para SakuySyao: no es que cuando le robo la magia desminuyo su edad, es solo por un hechizo específico que le arrojo la mala de Xing, eso es todo.

Me he dado cuenta de que me gustan mucho los reviews que me dejan, así que para el próximo capitulo les voy a pedir al menos 5 para actualizar P, y quien sabe tal vez sea muy pronto xDD

Les deseo a todos un ¡¡¡¡¡¡MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!

Los quiero, besotes

Chibineko-nyo


End file.
